I'm Not A Monster
by Girly Cat
Summary: Everyone likes to make Naruko as Naruto's twin sister or change Naruko in Naruto, but I prefer the name Alice. This fanfic is about SasukeXAlice. just R&R. Hope everyone will like it
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys, did you hear? We have a transfer student" said Sakura

"Oh, no! Again? Who?" asked Tenten

"I hope it's a girl" smirked Kiba

"K-kiba-kun" blushed Hinata

"I don't know. Iruka-sensei said so" replied Sakura

"We better go in gakuen, class is starting" suggested Ino

* * *

"Ohayo, minna-san (everyone)" said Iruka "sit down" but the students ignored him. Iruka screamed "urusai (shut

the hell up) and sit down, now.. We've new student.. Come in!" The door opened and the girl entered in the class

"Her name is Uzumaki Alice"

Sasuke's POV

Tsk, another fangirl with the red hair in two ponytails, blue eyes and whiskers. Whiskers? Huh..? And what the hell

is she wearing? That skirt is too short for her. Looks like that girl loves orange. Horrible color, horrible girl

"Alice will sit next to Sasuke Uchiha" but until he finished the fangirls, damn them, screamed

"Nani (what)? Uso (no way)! Why the hell is this demon going to sit beside Sasuke-kun? I'm the only one who can

sit next to him"

'Urusai (shut up), Ino-pig. I'm the only one who he loves" yelled Sakura

"Omae (you), forehead? Don't make me laugh, onegai (please)" Alice who was trembling all over went close and

snarled at them

'Never ever call me a demon again or I'll kill both of you!" I looked her into eyes. They were red and full with hatred.

No, she wasn't like the others, she was truly different. The fangirls were staring at her in shock, when Iruka

mollified them

"Ok, girls, calm down. Sasuke raise your hand!" I sighed and did so. Alice sat and looked at me

"Don't dare to talk with me, Tebbane!" she looked at Iruka who was saing something again

"...Team 6: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. Team 7: Uzumaki Alice, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke"

"YES!" cried Sakura

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Alice

"Perfect! I'm with two girls" I murmured

* * *

"Iruka-sensei! Can I talk with you for a while?"

"Alice? Doushtayo (what's wrong)?"

"Why have I to be with Haruno and Uchiha?"

"Why don't you like them?"

"Because of that Uchiha, my first day in the gakuen was terrible!"

"Sandaime decided that you have to be with Sasuke, I can't change nothing. Gomene (sorry)"

"That's not fair!"

"Well, take care of yourself and good luck"

* * *

Alice's POV

"Well guys, I'm your new teacher" said Kakashi "let's try to find out more about ourselves, so please introduce me

yourselves"

"You're a teacher you start" said Sakura

"Kakashi Tatake. My likes and dislikes..I don't think you need to know that. My hobby is reading. Now it's you turn"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like.." she looked at Sasuke "umm..my hobby is..my dream.."

"Next" "Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like nothing and hate many things. What I've isn't a dream because it will be the

reality, I've to restore my clan and kill someone"

"Interesting. Next"

"Uzumaki Alice. I hate everything. I've just one dream and I'll make sure that it will be reality soon"

"Fine, guys, you have to pass the exam"

"Doushte (why)?" I asked

"Yes, we already passed the exam" accepted Sakura

"YOU THREE HAVE TO PASS THE EXAM, IT?" he frowned

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"Demo (but), sensei, there are only two bells and we're three"

"It's means that one will be returned in the gakuen" Kakashi smirked under the black mask

"What we have to do?" I asked

"You've to take those bells from me"

"I bet, it won't be easy"

"Ok, START!"

"Fine" I smirked too

(**A/N: Skip. Sorry, guys but, it's too boring**)

_Jingle_

"Yes, I win, Tebbane!"

"That's not fair, sensei!" cried Sakura (**Sakura isn't a bad girl, but I HATE SasuSaku. No, it's just disgusts me the **

**most.. That's why I'm so vicious with her**)

End Of The POV

Sakura's POV

I cant believe, the red-head fox passed and I failed. I looked at Sasuke, hoping he was about to comfort me, but he

ignored me, as always, and staring at Alice. I saw he's suprized, impressed and astonished. I felt ache in my heart

end of the POV

"Well, you all passed the exam"'

_Wait a min, what is he saying?_

"Alice and Sasuke, you two are.." someone cut him off

"Kakashi! There you're" Sandaime smiled "is Uzumaki girl with you?"

"Yeah, Sandaime-sama"

"Good. Alice, I wanna talk with you, follow me"

"With me? Why?"

"Let's go, let's go" When they entered in his office, he sat down on the arm-chair and looked at her

"Alice, you always wanted to go on the real mission, right?"

"Huh..? Y-yeah"

* * *

YOKATA (I'm so glad)! This time real mission, REAL! Jii-chan (grandpa), you're great! I was walking in the forest

when saw my teammates. They were training. I stared at them

"Sasuke-kun, perfect" said amazed Sakura

"Hn"

_What an anti-socialist bastard!_

"Now try and climb on the tree without hands" she did so

_Sugoi!_

She smiled at him. Why everyone likes him? I already know the answer. He's cool, handsome, genus, gakuen's best

student and he's from famous Uchiha Clan, but for me he's just bastard, idiot, cold, anti-socialistic, heartless and

moody someone

* * *

"Well, can you tell me were can I see this woman, Jii-chan(grandpa), or not?" god knows how many times I asked. The old man stared at the picture

"Why are you looking for him?"

_What the hell?_

"It's a mission" I answered coldly

"She has very short temper. With one punch she can clash the rock"

_He's kidding me, right?_

"The only place you can find her is a casino"

"What is she going there?" I asked surprisingly

"What will she do? Playing of course"

"Ah, arigatou, Jii-chan (thanx grandpa)" I started looking for the casino

* * *

I looked through the window in the casino and saw a men and the two women. The blonde yelled

"Sake onegai (please)"

"Ano, Tsunade-sama!" protested the brunette

"I think that's enough. You're drinking too much"

"I said give me sake, didn't I?" she ignored her

"Tsunade-sama!" brunette shouted

"Urusai (shut up), Shizune!" she yelled again. I closed eyes and heard voice of broke. When I opened eyes, saw the

broken window. There were two women, white-haired man and a pig

End Of The POV

Normal POV

Alice looked at the picture, then the blonde and realized the the blonde was the one she was searching. Alice

smiled and went close to her

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohayo (hello)"

"Ohayo" replied Blondie

"Can we know who are you little girl?" asked the man

"I'm Alice, Uzumaki Alice"

'Uzumaki? the Fox Girl?' the man stared at her and asked

"How can we to help you?"

"At the beginning.. Are you teo the legendary Sanins Tsunade and Jiraya?"

"You got it" replied Tsunade

"Sandaime needs you two"

"Doushte (why)?"

* * *

"Soka (I see)" said Jiraya

"Hokage needs us so we'll come back in Konoha" smiled Tsunade

* * *

"Ne, ne, Ero Senin, can you teach me something great jutsu?"

"Let me ask you something. why do you want to become strong?"

"Huh..? You know, sensei, I'd horrible childhood. Everyone was teasing me and calling me a monster or demon. They

hated me and still hate me. No friends, no family. No one wanted to be close with me. That's why I want to become

strong. Someday I'll become the Hokage"

"Fine.. But remember you asked me"

* * *

"Huh.. huh.." Alice was out of breath

"Rasengan" she attacked the tree

"damn it!"

"She's training too much" muttered Shizune, who was looking at her. Suddenly Alice fell on the ground

"Alice" Shizune cried "hey, Alice-chan, daijobu (are you o.k.)? Alice-chan, answer me!"

* * *

"She'll be fine, Shizune" said Tsunade as finished healing her "what happened?"

"She was training again. I was looking at her, when she suddenly passed out. What's with her?"

"Her palms are burned by her chakra. That's bad.. But.."

"But..?"

"Her wounds healed too fast"

"It's strange, isn't it?"

* * *

Alice woke up and saw Shizune on the floor. She jumped from the bed and run to her

"Shit! Shizune-nee-chan, wake up! What's with you?"

"A-alice?"

"Yeah, that's me. Where's Baa-chan (grandma)?"

"Oh, Tsunede-sama!" she rushed in her room "just as I through. She went to meet Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru? Who's Orochimaru?"

* * *

"Shizune! Jiraya! Alice! What are you doing here?" Tsunade surprised

"Well, well... Look who's here. My old friend Jiraya"

"Orochimaru, long time no see you"

"Not too long. Kabuto, take care of Tsunade, Agakami (red-haired) and brunette"

"Hai (yes)"

* * *

"Alice, mou (enough)" cried Tsunade "Alice, dameda (don't)"

"Why, why aren't you dying?" Kabuto was keeping attack

"Alice, onegai (please)" Alice felt someone started controlling her. When she opened eyes she saw a huge cage.

She haired giggling

'**_Ohayo (hello), Alice_**' she shuddered, than asked

"Who are you? Where am I?"

'**_This place is in your mind, but it isn't means that I'm not real_**'

"I don't get it"

'**_We'll talk next time. Now you need chakra, right? So I'll give you_**'

* * *

"Alice!" cried Tsunade. She stared at her and saw red chakra around her. It was growing and growing. Tsunade

froze

"Wh-what is this?" asked Shizune, but she didn't answered

"Tsuinade, doushtayo (what's wrong)?" shouted Jiraya. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Alice's husky

voice

"I'LL KILL YOU"

"You little monster" Kabuto wanted to punch her again, but suddenly he heard from behind

"Rasengan!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REIEW :) :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

"How's she?" asked Jiraya

"I can't believe that she survived, the other human will be killed by those wounds, for sure" answered Shizune

"But she's not other human" remarked Jiraya

"That red chakra.. was it Kyuubi's?"

"Well.. I hope she'll be fi.." Shizune was cut off by Alice

"I'm already fine. This wounds are nothing"

"Alice!" Tsunade surprised "I was thinking that you don't wake up until tomorrow"

"You through wrong, baa-chan (grandma). Ano.. what about us to return in Konoha tomorrow"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm ot. I really wanna go home. Please"

"No! You've to heal fully"

"Hn" Alice pouted "ano, grandma, another thing"

"Now what?"

"You see, when I'm training or fighting, I always get wounds, so I want you to teach me Medical Ninjutsu"

"What?!" she stared at her

"Please"

"Damn it! You won. I'll teach you"

"Perfect! Let's start right now" she jumped from the bed and dragged Tsunade in the garden

* * *

After two months Alice returned in Konoha with two Legendary Sanins. She was wearing black trousers and gray

skirt and not orange clothes. She was too serious, frowned, strange.. In short she changed so much.. Jiraya and

Tsunade went in Hokage's office and Alice too

"Mission completed" she said with coolly voice

"Oh, Alice, you come back. The sanins are her too. You can go now" said Sandaime

"Hai, sayonara (bye)"

* * *

Alice's POV

"I wonder where are Kakashi-sensei and th.." my voice stopped when I bumped into someone

"WTH?" cried the girl "watch where are you going"

"Sumimase" I looked up "Te-tenten..?"

"Alice?" she yelled "how are you? When did you return?"

"Right now"

"You know that we've Cuinin exams, right?"

"What?"

"We're genins, so when we pass this exam we'll become chunins"

"Soka ( I see).. When have we these exams?"

"I dunno"

"O.K... Arigatou ( thanks), Tenten"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, there you're!" said Sakura. He didn't said something, just looked away

"Kakashi-sensei is lats again"

"Hn"

silence for awhile

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun, can you answer my question?" asked Sakura. Sasuke raised eyebrow "ano.. You.. Well.."

Sasuke frowned "Okay, do you like me?"

"No!"

"Why not?" "You're the ugliest girl I've ever seen in the world after dobe"

"Oh.." Salura was heartbroken

"Hello" suddenly arrived Kakashi and greeted them. Sasuke ignored him as always

"Hello, sensei" answered Sakura with sadly voice

"Huh..? Wrong something?"

"Nothing"

"Oh.. ok. So guys today we have another one mission"

"Not again! What we've to find, cat or dog?" Sakura got angry

"We haven't find the animal, Sakura. This mission is guard type"

"Who we've to protect?" asked Sasuke

"Hokage will tell us. Now let's go"

* * *

"Well" started Srutobi "you, guys, ha.." he was cut off because someone knocked "come in!"

"You summon me, grandpa?" Alice went in the room

"Yeah, your mission is over so you can join your team"

"Huh..? Oh, hi, guys" greeted Alice

"When did you come back?" asked Sakura

"Yesterday"

Flashback

"That Uzumaki girl.. She's too weak to control Kyuubi" said Sarutobi

"That Kyuubi is sure dangerous" said Jiraya "she's too little to control it, but she'll be able.. You've to protect her"

"Jiraya is right, Sandaime-sama.. Alice is really strong girl. She can control Kyuubi. She just needs practice" agreed Tzunade

End of the flashback

"So we've to protect Tazuna" said Alice

"Right. Now dismissed!"

* * *

PLZ REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**_We're followed. Too long they're following us. One has different chakra, maybe he's ice user, not sure. And the next one has very big kataka. Are they Gato's people? Probably. They're those people Jii-chan was talking about. What should we do about them? I better tell that to sensei _**

"Kakashi-sensei!" she grabbed his hang and made him stop "someone is following us"

"I know" surprised Kakashi "but the main question is how do you know that?"

"I felt them chakra"

Kakashi took the kunai-knife as someone throw kunais to them. She got wound

"Ouch?" she closed one eye. Kakashi went to see her hand

"Let me see it"

"Never mind" she refused. Her hand healed very fast

"You're Medical Ninja aren't you?" asked Tazuna

"Eh.." she winced once again when saw someone in front of her

"You little brat" someone almost killed her with throwing kunais

"What's going on?" asked Sakura as Sasuke blocked her way

"Sasuke, Sakura be careful" Kakashi warned them "he isn't an ordinary ninja"

"Kakashi Hatake" everyone heard a voice "knowing as Kakashi of the Sharingan or Copy Ninja"

"Tsk.." the red-haired girl was about to attack but Zabuza dodged it

"Sasuke, behind you" she yelled at him and he dodged attack. The next thing he saw was Sakura in front of Tazuna and red-haired girl in front of Sakura"

_Stubborn empty-headed_

* * *

"Ice mirrors Jutsu" Haku used his favourite and strongest jutsu. He was sure that the last Uchiha was already died

_Damnit_

"Sasuke!" the girl cried

"Dobe!" Can you find the exist from here?" he yelled back

"No, I'm already inside it" she appeared next to him

"Baka" he frowned

"Shu.." she was cut off by Haku who wounded her. She touched her hand and knelt on one knee

"Alice!" exclaimed Sasuke

**_Damnit, I can't see him.. Huh?_**

Sasuke winced when saw Haku was going to dash her again. He felt that he'd to save her. He'd!

"Sasuke!" cried Alice as he fell in her arms "hey, look at me.. why?" she whispered

"I don't know.. My bo..dy mo-moved ins.." his voice stopped

"No.. Sasuke.. Impossible.. Looke at me.. You idiot!" she cried

"This is the shinobi's destiny, DEARTH" said Hku. That made her angry, very angry. Red chakra started moving around her. Her eyes became red. No doubt, she was out of the control

"I'll kill you" she snarled. Haku tried to hit her but she dodged attack. Kakashi soon realized that the seal was half broken. He wanted to stop her, but until he did something, Haku was already died. She was about to kill Zabuza too, but Kakashi caught her

* * *

"wh-what happened?" she asked when woke up

"Calm down"

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"Sasuke?" the girl winced

"No" whispered Sakura and ran towards him "Sasuke-kun! Please, look at me! Sasuke-kun!" she started crying, was sobbing and sobbing, wasn't stopping

"Get..of" sighed Sasuke and raised up

"Ssuke-kun" Sakura whispered

"Get of" he frowned and Sakura pulled back. He jumped up and shook the head. He touched the bloody shirt on his chest. Suddenly someone touched his shoulders

"Stupid" he heard "you scared me *sob* so much, never do *sob* that again" Sasuke's eyes widened and he hugged her instinct

"I'm fine, calm down"

"It's impossible for me *sob* not to cry *sob* because of you"

"Look at me, I'm fine" Alice broke the hug and started healing him

* * *

"Sasuke, good work. Alice, you too. thanks for healing us" said Kakashi

"Sasuke's POV

I can't believe that! She hugged me. She was crying because of me. Does this mean that she like me? I dunno what to think. But I was real;y happy when she hugged me. I felt I wasn't alone. She healed my injuries too. Well I've to admit I really like her

End of the POV

Alice was walking in the forest when Sasuke saw her

"Oi" she heard familiar voice from above "are you crazy or what?"

"What? No.. I'm not of course" she was really embarrassed. He jumped from the branch

"Really?" he smirked "hugging me so fast and stupidly, do you think it's a normal?"

"I can't believe that! I healed you and you're telling me that instead of thank me? Oh, god!"

"You are a crazy dobe" he smirked

"Sasuke!" she cried "you jerk, you bastard, idi.." her voice stopped when she felt soft lips on hers. He caught her hands above her and kissed her, when allowed them to wrapped around his neck. She did it instinct. He placed his right hand under her neck and pulled her close to him. He broke the kiss

"Sasuke, you pervert!" she yelled but he ignored and left her


	6. Chapter 6

p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;  
line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);"span style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0);"Sakura's POV/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura. I winced and looked at her "Someone is following us but I;m sure he doesn't want scrolls at all" I moved my glare from her to Sasuke and when turned back. I saw a very strange ninja from the Sound Village who was smirking. We were staring at each other about five minutes, then Sakura spoke  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke" he smiled evilly  
"Why?" asked Sasuke. While they were talking I left my Shadow Clone with them. My brain was working hardly  
who is he? Why does he need Sasuke? This exam is for gennins and I just can't believe that he still is a gennin at that age. That yellow eyes... Why are they so familiar to me..? Where have I seen that man.. Alright, Alice, focus and use your damn brain.. I closed eyes. Suddenly hatred face floated in my mind He..he is.. Shit! That damned bastard snake.. Of cour.. scream interrupted my through. I returned to my team and saw how Sasuke fell on the ground. I knelt in front of him and checked his pulse.. Then I looked up and my blue met his yellow  
"I hope your damned teammate is dead" I snarled at him. He smirked  
"So you remember me, huh?"  
"Forget the monster like you isn't easy"  
"You are the monster and not me"  
"Shut up" I lost temper. No, it wasn't me. I felt someone started controlling me and I passed out. The last thing I remember was Sakura's voice screaming my name

* * *

Still Alice's POV

Someone started shaking me and calling my name. I slowly opened eyes and stared at the green eyes. Sakura exhaled and let go of me. I sighed  
"What happened?" Sakura moved look from me  
"Sasuke-kun passed out too" somehow I stood up, knelt next to him and started healing him. Using my chakra at that condition was a very bad idea but I ignored pain and kept doing my work. Soon he opened eyes and raised. I let my hands down and started breathing heavily. My body was hurting really much but I smiled and asked him  
"Are you okay?" he looked at me and nodded, suddenly I saw something on his neck

"Hey, what's this mark on your neck?" he placed right hand on it and shouted at me

"Nothing" I shuddered, didn't wait this find of reaction and pulled back

"S-sorry" I apologized and turned to Sakura "what happened after I passed out?" she avoided my glare and said

"That man used something really strange jutsu against him. He bit Sasuke-kun and now he's that mark"

* * *

After everything I and Sasuke stayed in the hospital about two weeks. I was trying to explain doctors that I was fine, but they ignored my protest. The exam was really hard and many gennins wounded. I healed myself quickly and started helping to the doctors and nurses. I was really needed. Finally they allowed me to return at home. When I was going to the main door, I almost bumped into Sasuke, but I kept balance and only apologized to him. Then I went out in the garden and he called me

"Oi, dobe" I stopped and turned back

"I've a name" I frowned but he ignored it

"Come here" he commended

"What?" he grabbed my arm and dragged me to him. He was inches taller so he bent the head down and smirked. He was touching my ear with his lips and I was feeling his hot breath against my skin

"I hate you, Uzumaki" he whispered and licked my lobe of the ear. I shocked "I hate you more that anything om the Earth" he kissed my neck as I started shaking. He pulled away and stared at my widen eyes. He was enjoying with teasing me

"Y-you... d-don't dare to t-touch or I'll k-kill you" I whispered but he laughed, the made me lean against the wall with my back. He caught my wrists up with his hands and whispered again

"I hate you...coz you have a very big effect on me" he kissed my forehead. I blinked and tried moving my hands but he was stronger that me. He moved his head to my face and pulled me in a passionate kiss. My eyes widened more. I wanted to punch him to made him stop but.. I stopped and started waiting. He pulled back again

"Damn it, Alice, why are you so cold to me?" he exclaimed "is this so hard to understand that I love you?" he asked sadly and avoided my socked glare. Hr let go my wrists and took two steps behind. I looked down

"Do you hate me?" I heard

"Hate? No"

"Then what's with you?"

"I don't understand what do you want"

"Do you love someone?" he ignored my question

"Maybe"

"Who?" he asked quickly "me?"

"No, of course"

"Then who? Damn it!"

"I'll never ever tell you but I can describe him if you want"

"Do it" he looked at me in eyes

"He's very tall and handsome. Academy's best student. Has raven hair and onyx eyes" I stopped

"Go on" he ordered

"He's cold, heartless, moody, strange, emotionless someone. Also a big jerk and idiot"

"Is his name starting with 'S'?" I nodded and smiled. He pulled me into an embrace

"I love you so much, dobe"

"Teme"

"How long are we going to call each ether that stupid names?" I laughed

"Forever" he broke the hug and dragged me "let's go"

"Eh? Where?"

"At my house"

"Why?"

"I said, let's go"

He was leaving in a Uchiha mansion which wasn't near from the hospital; Sasuke opened the door and kissed me again

"Hey, what's up?" I placed my palm on his forehead. He was burning from the fever "OMG! You've the fever" I exclaimed, but he shrugged

"It's ok"

"No, it's not ok" I dragged him in the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. I was about to go when he made me fell next to him.. He hugged me from behind

"Now, just relax and sleep"

* * *

Chunnin Exams are continuing and next is individual fight. I've to fight with Hyuga Neji, who's a genius student and powerful ninja in his family. I'm strong too but I still need help

"What do you want kid?" asked Pervy Sage

"Ano, Ero Senin stop calling me that!" I protested "I wanna you to teach me some new jutsus"

"Why?"

"Chunnin exams, sensei"

"I see.. Well, you already know Rasengan and Tsubade's some jutsus, but I think there are some I can teach you"

"Yay!"

"Kakashi told me that you were the first one who sensed Haku and Zabuza's chakra. I think you can use it too"

* * *

"Neji Hyuga VS Uzumaki Alice. Both of you know rules so get ready, START!" Neji smirked

"There's no way you'll win against me"

"You think so?" I smirked too "Twin Dragon Sword" the swords arrived in my hands

"Fire Style: Twin Dragon Flash Fire" the fire dashed him but he activated Byakugan and dodged it. I smirked and raised swords up

"Lightning Blade:Twin Lightning Shiver!" he wanted to avoid it too but it wounded him on the shoulder. He knelt and covered the wound

"Shatter!" one sword broken into pieces "you lost!" I smiled evilly

"Why do you think so?"

"Try and move" he tried but it actually was impossible. I dropped the sword and started moving hands into lightning speed. I was ready to use Sparkle Wide Pressure to end everything when suddenly I heard

"Kodomo, yamete (stop)!" I looked back at Ero Senin and saw some ninjas behind him

"Ki o tsukeru (watch out)" I cried and he dodged attacks. I looked around. Every ninja was fighting. I didn't get who was enemy coz everyone were wearing Leaf ninjas outfit. I looked up to the roof and saw someone I wanted to saw less

"Ojīchan, Chūi shite kudasai (be careful), that bastard snake is here" I yelled to the Sandaime

"What do you mean?" he cried back while killed some ninjas. Pervy Sage explained

"Orochimaru" after hearing that Sandaime ordered to the people to leave this place. I sensed unfamiliar chakra behind me and turned back. Someone was smirking at me. I jumped down from the tree and threw some kunai. He dodged them but my goal wasn't hitting him. The kunais had Teleportation formulas on them. I started avoiding his attacks with using them, then I killed some ninjas

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura's voice and looked back

"Shit" I ran towards her as fast as I could. She was standing in front of kneeling Sasuke who was covering the mark on his neck

"Sasuke" I whispered. He'd some strange black lines on his face and body. He was shaking from the pain. All of a sudden purple chakra started moving around him like spiral

"That's what happened after you pas.." his scream cut her off. Sasuke stood up and activated Sharingan

"Sasuke" I whispered again and it caught his attention. He looked at me and hit me with his leg. I moaned from the pain. He kicked me in the stomach stomach. I couldn't help but tears started falling sown

"S-stop it" I cried from the pain again

"Sasuke-kun stop it! you are hurting her!" yelled Sakura and covered me but he hit her too. Sakura fell on the ground unconsciously. I panted. He looked back at me and grabbed my collar

"Both of you are useless persons. You can't defeat me" he smirked "you are stupid. There's no way to love a naive and weak girl like you. You were my next toy" he let it go and I fell on the ground again. Sakura opened eyes

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" she cried again. He turned to her when I screamed from pain again, my stomach was killing me. I couldn't stop tears. He moved glare at me and everything went to darkness

The feminine voice woke me up. I felt the huge ache in my body and I moaned, but no one heard it. I'd headache and stomachache at the same time. They were killing me. It was hot there. I was burning from fever. I wanted to use my chakra to stop pain but I could't


	8. Chapter 8

div style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;  
line-height: 19.5px; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 250);"PREVIOUS CHAPTER/div 


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke was keeping run in the forest when saw the village's gate. He rushed through it and ran to the old woman who was caring heavy bags

"Please, tell me where can I see the Hokage?" he asked in shaking voice

"Sasuke?" the woman stared at him with widen eyes, totally shocked

"How do you know my name?" he asked "but it's not time for this, where can I see the Hokage?" he repeated the question

"This way is going towards her apartment" she replied

"Thank you, grandma" he begun running. Sasuke rushed in the Hokage's office and ran into her room

"Oi!.. Who tell yo... Sasuke?" Tsunade's eyes widened. She left the paperwork and stared at the kid

"Mom... Please save her... She's in danger..." he knelt on one knee and wrapped arm around his shoulder

"Shizune!" Tsunade stood up and knelt beside him. The brunette opened the door and went in the room

"Take him in the hospital and summon Kakashi's and Guy's teams" ordered the Hokage

"Yes, ma'am" accepted Shizune and bent towards him. She helped him standing up and left the room

"You summon us, master?" asked Sakura as went in the office and gave her glare. Tsunade didn't replied something, she even didn't look up from the papers and ignored them

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in coldly tone as always. Tsunade winced at that voice and looked at him quickly, then bent her head down and spoke

"Sasuke, have you..." she was cut off by Shizune who entered in the room

"Sasuke-kun, come in" she called out in the corridor. Everyone winced

"What?" Sasuke kept stoic face but inside he was pretty surprised "I'm already here" Shizune didn't pay any attention at his words and waited to the little by who followed her and stood in the middle of the room. He avoided glare and rushed at Tsunade's desk

"Luna's in trouble" he reclined the table with hands "please save her"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**I know it's pretty short but I'll upload long one next time**

**Please enjoy reading it**


	10. Chapter 10

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

He avoided glare and rushed at Tsunade's desk

"Luna's in trouble" he reclined the table with hands "please save her"

"Who's Luna?" blinked Sakura who was astonished as everyone and managed saying the words. The boy looked back and gave her empty glare

"I've no affair with the ugly like you" he shrugged and turned to Hokage "Nanami Luna is my mother" he remarked coldly

"Mother? Where's she now?" Tenten knelt in front of him and smiled sweetly

"No idea" he ignored the smile "we were running in the forest when the man caught her. He said _'_I found you Fox Girl_' _"

"Alice" whispered Sasuke and rushed out from the room instinct

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" cried Sakura and ran to the door, but he was far away from her to hear her voice

"Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee!" called Tsunade out

"You've to find that woman and bring her here, ALIVE! Dismisses!"

"Hai"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, finally we found you" Sakura was leaned on the wall. He had closed eyes and Sakura didn't get was he actually listening to her or not. But she asked "did you find her?"

"Wow.. Who did that?" asked amazed Lee as saw died bodies and cut downed trees everywhere

"The one we're looking for" Sasuke opened eyes and gave Sakura empty glare. Then stood up and examined everything

* * *

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! You bastard, you will pay for scaring my son" the man flew out from the forest "you won't escape from me.. Suiton:water dragon jutsu" the water attacked him and he fell down from the tree. Through the forest went out the woman and went near the died bodies

**_'Hm, you again lost control'_**

"Shut the hell up, you dam,ed fox. I'm not a child anymore. I can control myself"

**_'You killed all your enemies and you think you didn't lose control?!'_**

"Can I think without your comm..." she felt dizzy and fell on the ground

* * *

"Shit! Where's she?" cried Sasuke, hitting the tree

"Calm down" whispered Sakura

"There's nothing 100 metres away from here" remarked Neji as deactivated Byakugan

"I can see that!" yelled Sasuke

"Wait boys!" Tenten knelt and examined the ground "there's something and it's... blood!"

* * *

"Little girl lost control again" giggled Tobi and went near to Alice

"Wha-what the hell do you wa-want?" she asked weakly and tried to stand up

"How stupidly question. Kyuubi of courser" smirked Tobi

_'Damnit, I've no chakra'_

_**'I'll give you'**_

_'No, thanks'_

_**'You will die'**_

_'Like I care'_

_**'I'll die too'**_

_'Great!'_

_**'I won't let you to die'**_

"Alice!" Sasuke yelled as appeared beside her "let her go" he snarled at Tobi who smirked once more

"Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru's favorite"

"I'm not his favo..." the air got heavy and the breath became impossible. The red chakra started moving around Alice like spiral. She stood up and opened red-bloody eyes. Her skin burnt and four tails started growing up, the woman transformed into a little fox

"Kaa-san!" shouted Sasuke

"Sasuke, get out!" cried Sakura

"No! I've seen that. I know what to do" he went near and put the paper on her forehead. Alice started calming down, but all of a sudden she hit her own son with tail without knowing

"Sakura, take him in the village" shouted Sasuke

"What are you going to do?" but Sasuke ignored her and activated his Sharingan. He saw Kyuubi and Alice, who was laying down on the wet floor

"Alice!" he knelt in front of her

"S-sa..su..ke..so-sorry... Everything..i-is..my..f-fault.."

"Do stop talking nonsense, Alice. Nothing is your fault.."

"Pro..tect Sa-sasu..ke.. I alre..dy se-sealed Kyuubi's chakra insi..de him"

"He's my son, right?" she nodded

"Don't h-hate him.. It's m-my fault th-that I took h-him away f-from you.."

"Calm down, dobe, I don't hate him.. I already knew you'd a child from me.."

"I'm s-so s-so..ry for e-every.."

"Stop!" he interrupted her "it's me who has to apology you.. I almost killed you.."

"I.. alre..dy f-forgave you t-that.. It wasn't yo-your fault" suddenly she cough up blood. Sasuke panicked

"Alice, tell me how can I stop it, please" Alice smiled weakly

"Don't e-even try, S-sasu..ke *pant* yo-you w-won't be ab-able to s-stop him *cough* I'm th-the only o-one who can *pant* d-do t-that"

"How?"

"I've t-to.. dye" she whispered and closed eyes

"No!" yelled Sasuke "Alice! Alice!" he started shaking her and crying her name "look at me! I love you! Did you hear? I love you more than anything else.. Please don't leave me now! Alice!" he couldn't help but tears started falling down on her chest

"Ai..shte...ru..." whispered Alice last time

"Alice!" his eyes widened "no.." he shook head "you can't leave me now! You can't!" it was useless. She was already cold and her heart no longer was beating


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke's POV  
It's been three years after she died. The girl with red hair and blue eyes died because she was Jinchuriki, the one who possesses one from ten monsters. Everyone in the village thinks that she was a heroine. The heroine they needed so much

Uzumaki Alice as the called her used to be one clumsy, stupid, idiot and happy-go-lucky character girl. All she wanted was becoming strongest kunoichi in the whole Konohagakure. Every girl wants to be strong like her, everyone proud that she was born in that village... But they forgot that they were always bulling her and calling her monster, demon, etc, but she proved that she no longer was monster

Her dearth is my fault. It was me who almost killed her with my Curse Mark, little did I knew that she was pregnant at that time. I didn't even know why she was worrying about the last exam so much

I always wanted to have a family, the family my brother took away from me. She was the one who entered in my life without realizing. I wasn't waiting for her arrival, like I knew she was the only one I needed. She tough me important thing, that I can't ignore everything, I shouldn't be selfish, egoistic, anti-social, etc anymore... I was ready to committe suicide but she gave me a child who had no one but me. Who needed me and I'd no other choice, I started living for him  
Today is his first day in Academy. Everyone knows that he's son of great Uzumaki Alice and he prouds about it. He prouds that she was his mother. He always tells me that I shouldn't worry about him being Kyuubi, cuz he's a Sharingan, which can control it. I tough him using Sharingan, the 'thing' which can save him. Sasuke became most important person in my life after everything. Alice gave him to me. All time when I look at him, I see her standing beside me and waiving. She's smiling, with a smile I loved so much

Now I'm standing in front of a Memorial Stone and staring at her name:  
'Uzumaki Alice - saved the Konohagakure from Kyuubi just like her parents'  
I dunno can she hear me or not but there's something I wanna tell her

My life before meeting you was white and black. You gave everything their colors. The day when I first met you was the most important in my life. I didn't tell you but I really hated Sandaime for giving you a mission so soon. It continued about two months. All this time I was waiting you, waiting for hearing your loud voice and seeing you blue eyes. I was pretty glad when I heard about your returning but it was shock for me when I saw you in different clothes with frowning face. You were acting like a ANBU member which I didn't like at all

Then we met that bastard snake, as you called him. He attacked you, you passed out and he was gonna kill you so I'd no choice but to protect you, that's why I still have that damned mark. Do you remember the day I confessed you? That time I really was burning from fever but what I said was damn truth

You know I hate the day when I was controlled by Curse Mark and almost killed you. I hate coz I made you to ran away from the village, from me and didn't let me to apologize

Then you came back with my son. That was great, fantastic but at the same time horrible coz you went in the heaven forever, away from me  
End of POV  
Normal POV  
"Dad!" the kid interrupted him thinking. He broke 'eye contact' with Memorial Stone and looked back  
"Oh, hey, Sasuke" the boy with raven hair ran towards him  
"You are here again?" he nodded "Mom was such a strong woman"  
"Hm" Sasuke (chibi) looked at the stone and read 'Uzumaki Alice' "Dad,why was she had been called Uzumaki? She was the last survivor from Namikaze Clan but her surname was still Uzumaki" Sasuke (older) looked at him  
"Her mother was from Uzumaki Clan with special chakra. You've this chakra too. I'm not meaning Kyuu.."  
"Kurama's" corrected Sasuke (chibi)  
"What?"  
"His name's Kurama and not Kyuubi" he expalined  
"Whatever" murmured Sasuke "this chakra can control Kurama. Alice didn't have it. It was just seals inside her body like Kyuu... Kurama and she didn't know how to control it. Uzumaki Clan is known as Sealing Jutsu owners. They know all jutsu and Yondaime Hokage learned it from them"  
"Wow! Our Clan possesses Sharingan and Genjutsu when Uzumaki Clan possessed all Sealing Jutsu. So cool!"  
"Yeah, Alice didn't know about her being Kyuubi's Jinchuriki before the accident with me. Namikaze was her father's and Yondaime's surname and if people heard about her exiting she would be in a big trouble so Sandaime kept that as a secret"  
"That's the reason why she was called Uzumaki Fox" Sasuke (chibi) murmured  
"Sasuke.." the kid looked up  
"Huh..?"  
"I've not asked you before what happened when she ran away?"  
"When I had been born mom changed her name in Nanami Luna. She was teaching me Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, but when she found out about Sharingan she prohibited me using it. One day she decided that we'd to return in her village, We were traveling all time like she was running away from something or someone. After someone someone caught here in the forest I found out it was Akatsuki after her. She did everything what she could and let me ran away in Konoha for help" Sasuke (older) sighed and looked up the sky. He closed eyes and whispered  
"I promise you, Fox Girl, we'll meet soon in the Heaven"  
"Hay!" yelled the boy and chipped his hand. Sasuke looked down "Do you want me to late in Academy? Hurry up! Let's go!" he dragged his father. Sasuke couldn't help but laughed at his childish and mother-liked action

THE END


End file.
